


Welp...Our family is interesting.

by ggyppt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new visitor shows up in town, Wynonna finds out she's not the only supernaturally inclined person in her family, and she isn't going to be the only one fighting for her life constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Sister will never let me hear the end of this, if she ever finds out about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote most of this because I saw the clip of Nicole and Waverly. I haven't actually seen the episode cause my dad deleted it from the DVR before I could see it (*Shakes fist at sky in annoyance*), but I just felt the need to write this, so please forgive me if any of this contradicts with the rest of the episode. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this either way.

A new Slayer just appeared out of nowhere was not unusual, it was actually something that the Scooby Gang dealt with rather regularly. When the town that the new Slayer is residing in also appears out of nowhere, at least on maps, that is something that causes some amount of alarm for the Scooby Gang. The town’s name being Purgatory was just the cherry on top, they were going to have to send in one of the upper echelon of Watchers. Dawn was the selected Watcher, being one of the only one’s without a trainee at the time. 

Dawn remembered this as she kicked her car. She had gotten a flat tire in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere, actually closer to the middle of nowhere between two middle of nowheres. Dawn sighed and collapsed against the car, hoping that someone would be able to help her. It was probably a futile hope, as she was in the middle of fucking nowhere. Dawn knew if her sister ever found out about this, she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Dawn stayed like this until she heard footsteps to the side of the car. Pushing herself up and checking that her dagger with still in place, just in case, Dawn walked over to that side of the car to see what looked like the epitome of the classic cowboy, even including the hygiene of the Wild West era. As soon as he sees Dawn, the person yells out, “What is someone like you doing out here?”

“Stuck here trying to get to Purgatory,” Dawn says back.

“Well, why would you be trying to get to town,” the person asked getting steadily closer.

“I have business to attend to, but that is no concern of yours, I can guarantee that,” Dawn replies with.

“Well then…” the person drawled out as he continued to get closer and closer to Dawn. “That’s too bad for whoever you are having business with, cause you won’t be making it,” he stated as he was finally in range to lunge at her.

Dawn stepped out of the way of the attack, pulling out her combat knife and sinking it into the creature’s neck. She let out a little sigh as the shocked Revenant just stands there. “Why am I always the one that gets targeted? Why can’t Xander have these issues when he travels?” Dawn asks to the air. 

The Revenant managed to pull itself off of the knife. The creature once again lunged at Dawn, who simply sidesteps this time, pulling her car keys out of her pocket. The next time the Revenant lunged, Dawn stepped past it, her knife slicing through its side, while with her other hand she popped the trunk of her car. Sitting on top of a pile of supplies lies her going away present from her sister, a double sided battle axe. Dawn drops her knife, letting it tumble to the dirt road, and picked up the impressive weapon up with both hands.

Dawn turned around and shifted her weight, swinging the axe. It connected with a sickening crunch of the collapsing of a skull, having hit with the flat portion of the axe. Even with the impressive damage sustained, the creature continued on with its attempts to eat Dawn, though it was certainly having trouble with that due to the collapsed jaw bone keeping it from opening its mouth all the way.

The sound of a car coming down the road soon filled the background as Dawn swung her battle axe towards the creature’s legs, the bladed edge hitting this time, slicing through one of the legs and imbedding itself in the other. The car squealed to a halt and a gunshot sounded through the air. The ground opened up underneath the Revenant that Dawn was facing and it got pulled under the ground. Dawn turned to look at the new arrivals, hefting the battle axe on her should as she hears, “This is certainly the most interesting sight I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m guessing people don’t generally fight back against those things?” Dawn asks.

“Yeah, most people just yell, but a veteran like you, I’m not surprised,” another voice says. Dawn watches as Agent Dolls walks around the car.

“Is she one of you guys?” the girl standing in front of Dawn asks.

‘ “No, I’m not a member of the Black Badge division. I’m something a little more prestigious. Dawn Summers of the Watcher Council at your service,” Dawn says.

The girl just stood there and looked at Dawn with a confused look. “She’s brand new to the Black Badge division. We haven’t gotten to history lessons yet. Wynonna, this is one of the founding members of the most prestigious supernatural organization. They partially help fund us,” Agent Dolls explains.

Wynonna’s eyebrows flew up her head. “Well, I guess it’s nice to meet you,” she says.

“Would you guys happen to have a spare I can use, I got a flat on the way here, and I’m lugging too much important stuff to leave it here and walk to town,” Dawn asks sheepishly.

“Can you move it into our car, I’ll take you back to town,” Agent Dolls says.

“Okay, I have a place already set up in town,” Dawn says as she moves to grab her crate full of weapons.

“Woah, what do you need all of those for?” Wynonna Earp asks.

“They come in handy in the business. Though I see you have an effective piece yourself,” Dawn says as she grabs the box of books from her car and puts it in Agent Dolls’ car. Finale, Dawn grabs her bag of clothes and puts it in, before climbing in herself. “Okay, I’m all good here,” Dawn says, and with that the group heads towards town.

/\/\/\/\/\

The door to Shorty’s opens without a sound, and Officer Haught slipped in. It was once again empty. “Aw darn, I guess you guys are once again not open,” Nicole said loudly, startling Waverly who was once again working behind the counter.

“Officer Haught, it’s nice to see you again, though you do realize this is a bar right. We have nighttime hours, not daytime one,” Waverly recovered with, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Well, I figured this place would have enough day drinkers to be open by this point, and once again, your door was open,” Nicole replied with.

“We do have some day drinkers, but they generally don’t even wake up for another hour, so it’s an hour you must wait if you wish to get something from here,” Waverly says as she tries to look cool and leans against the nearest thing to her, which ends up being the tap. It burst once again, spraying beer all over Waverly. She fixes it quickly, but once again Waverly’s shirt is soaked. “God, it’s like that thing wants me to put on a show for you,” Waverly says, before stopping in her tracks and turning beat red at the implication of what she just said.

Officer Haught laughs a little at the situation before jokingly asking, “Well, will you need me to turn around once again?”

Waverly let a huff before joking back, “Well, since you aren’t supposed to be here in the first place, I’m just going to ask you to leave.”

“Well then, I guess I will take my leave, though I would like to set a time and date for coffee at some point,” Nicole states as she walks out of the bar.


	2. Taking Care of Business

“You introduced yourself, but you didn’t really explain who you are,” Wynonna said as they made their way back to town.

“Wynonna, don’t harass the woman, trust me when I say she a professional,” Agent Dolls says.

“It’s fine, I am a member of the Watcher’s council, and I help run a bunch of boarding schools for supernaturally inclined girls,” Dawn summarizes.

“Really, you get so much praise for running a boarding school?” Wynonna asked incredulously.

“No, I get praised for helping save the world on multiple occasions including the fight against the first evil, and yes, we fought the manifestation of evil in the world, and won, sort of. Winning is a confusing concept to pull out when fighting super godly beings that are also in essence the concepts incarnate,” Dawn rambled off.

By the end of Dawn’s speech, Wynonna’s eyebrows were well up her forehead. “Wow, the certainly more than I’ve ever done,” Wynonna states.

“Hey, I got started fighting evil at 13, though that was more getting kidnapped by evil, but still. You’re just getting started, so you have plenty of time to stack up accomplishments before you reach where I am,” Dawn states, before turning and looking at the road and adding, “Oh, take a left here, that should take us to the homestead the council rented out.”

“The council rented out a homestead?” Agent Dolls asks in surprise.

“Well, it’s only rented for now, if this place turns out to be a supernatural hotbed, which I’m feeling that it might, we are planning on buying the plot and building a new boarding school on it. Our other ones are starting to overflow,” Dawn explained.

The car pulled up to an old plantation house surrounded by vast open space. Stepping out of the car, Dawn walked into the house, making sure her key and the power was working. Thankfully it all did, so she went back out and started grabbing boxes from the car. Wynonna helped with them. “Why do you need so many weapons?” Wynonna asked as she looked at the finale item in the car, the trunk of weapons.

“There are many different types of supernatural in the world, and some of them need their skulls bashed in, others need to be decapitated and others need to be stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. What tool you need to use depends on what creature you are fighting,” Dawn says, hefting the trunk out of the car and bringing it into the house, before locking up.

“You guys headed back into town right?” Dawn asks.

“Yeah, also called the tow company for you, you’ll want to hang out in town while your car comes in,” Agent Dolls states.

“Awesome, I’ll pay you guys back for the tow truck, and thanks for ferrying me from place to place,” Dawn stated as she jumped back into the truck.

Soon enough the group was back in town. Agent Dolls and Wynonna dropped Dawn off outside of Shorty’s bar as the sun slowly started to set in the sky. She didn’t mention it, but according to her dossier, her target was the bartender here. It also said that it was Wynonna’s sister, which is the big reason that Dawn didn’t mention it.

Walking in, Dawn took a seat at the bar and waved over Waverly Earp. “What do you guys have available here?” Dawn asked.

“Well, beer on tap, if you want it beer in a bottle or if you are in for something heavy, we have whisky,” Waverly states.

“Well, I guess I’ll go with tap beer than,” Dawn replied with.

Waverly headed over to the tap, pulling on it and it once again broke. Waverly managed to dodge the stream of beer coming out this time. “Shorty, the taps broke again,” Waverly yelled at the back of the bar, before heading back over to Dawn and pulling out a bottle of beer. “Sorry about that, I’ve been telling Shorty that he needs to fix those things. Here’s a compensation beer.”

“Well, if you stopped putting so much strength in pulling those things, I doubt they would break as often,” Dawn offhandedly said as she took the beer.

“Ma’am, I am most certainly not that strong, just look at me,” Waverly replied with.

“Looks can be very deceiving, especially when it comes to strength. I also have reason to believe that you are much stronger than you think. Also, before I forget, I am Dawn Summers of the Watcher Council,” Dawn says, setting a business card down on the table. 

Waverly’s eye’s widened and reached down under the counter to grab the gun hid under there and point it subtly at Dawn, “Why the hell do you think that?”

“You’re the one our magic pinged with having a piece of the Slayer’s spirit, making you a Slayer. We would have gotten to you when you started to manifest, but this town, for some reason was blocking out magic up until a couple weeks ago,” Dawn replied as calmly as possible.

Waverly stood there for a couple moments doing the math in her head, before realizing that the date of magic getting through probably lined up with Wynonna came back. With this realization, Waverly’s eyebrows shot up her head. “So, what do you want from me?”

“Just to train you and to make sure this isn’t a doomsday town like Sunnydale was,” Dawn answered.

“Well, I have other obligations that I have to see to, so we will see,” Waverly stated, not exactly sure what to make of the woman across from her.

“I’m guessing that means you in some capacity work alongside your sister and Agent Dolls for the Black Badge division,” Dawn inquired.

“How do you know about that?” Waverly hissed, once again her finger ready to pull the trigger if she didn’t like Dawn’s answer.

“Well, the supernatural community is small, so being basically part of upper management of it allows us an insane amount of knowledge. Also we help fund the black badge division,” Dawn replies with.

The tension going through Waverly dissipated. “Okay that brings up a lot of questions in my mind,” Waverly says.

“Well, I would be more than willing to answer as much as I can, but it seems to me that you have another patron waiting for you,” Dawn says pointing at the new arrival at the bar, Officer Haught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go, hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
